The use of biocompatible materials in forming medical devices and coatings thereon is known. Biocompatible materials may be utilized to improve surface properties of the devices. Examples of surface properties which may be improved include, but are not limited to, cell and protein adhesion, lubricity, drug delivery, protein or DNA delivery, and the like. These materials may also minimize the body's immune response to an implant.
Although present biocompatible materials and coatings on medical devices perform satisfactorily, there is room for improvement in connection with polymers having enhanced properties for the formation of medical devices and coatings thereon.